


Spanking

by ServantSerah



Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon/Human Relationships, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, GoodGardenerAU, Lingerie, NSFW, Power Bottom, Spanking, Thanks, ash is always in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantSerah/pseuds/ServantSerah
Summary: Nanny Ash receives some spanking from a worried/over-checking Francis. (From my GoodGardenerAU)
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW GoodGardenerAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **CW: Spanking, some lingerie but no nudity.**   
>    
>  **Please don't repost my art.**

This is a few months old was based on a prompt over at my nsfw insta servant_hideout:

This is based on my **GoodGardenerAU** , where, to make things short, Ash is a demon and Francis a human. You can find it on Instagram and tumblr, it's better explained over there (my username is servantserah everywhere). Just so you know and in case you're new; while my drawings are more nsfw-ish, I try to focus more on fluff and wholesomeness <3

Anyway, enjoy (and don't mind the typo lol):


End file.
